Many types of filters (also referred to as “separators”) are known in the prior art. Filters are widely known for removing contaminants and other impurities from fluids such as fuel and oil. A popular type of filter has a housing that encloses a replaceable ring-shaped filter element. The filter element ensures that impurities are removed from fuel or oil before it is delivered to system components such as fuel injection pumps and fuel injectors. Mating portions of the housing form an interior enclosure for the and the housing portions may be separated for replacement of a spent filter element. Periodic replacement of the filter element is required so that the filter element will not become so loaded with impurities that flow is restricted. It is known that problems may arise when such filter elements are replaced.
One problem is that filter elements with different sizes and/or filtration capabilities often have identical mounting configurations and can fit on the same filter head. However, use of the wrong filter element can cause poor engine performance and allow undesirable amounts of contaminants to pass through the system.
Another problem is that individuals may remove a spent filter element and simply re-attach the housing portions without a fresh element. If an automatic drain valve is used in the filter (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,386), fuel or oil can be dumped to drain when an element is not installed in the housing. While the engine may operate (at least for a short period of time), this can be detrimental to the engine, particularly if the operation of the engine depends on the continued supply of oil or fuel from the filter.
A still further problem is that upon removing the element, an individual may come into contact with the fuel/oil and any impurities on the element, and get dirty hands. The user typically has to reach down into the housing to grasp the element, and may come into contact with residual fuel or oil in the housing and on the element. In addition, any fuel or oil remaining on the element may drip off on the surrounding engine components when the element is removed, thereby fouling the engine; or worse yet, drip off onto the ground and create environmental issues.
To reduce and at least partially eliminate some of these problems, the filter assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,923, owned by the Assignee of the present application, was developed. This filter assembly includes a unique replaceable filter element that is attached to a removable cover. The filter element includes an opening in one end cap opposite from the cover, which allows the filter element to be removeably located over an elongated standpipe in the housing. The element is removed when the cover is removed (screwed off) from the housing. While this reduces skin contact with the element and thereby reduces the mess associated with an element change, this does not fully address the problem with fuel, oil and impurities draining off the element as it is removed from the housing and carried across the engine.
In addition, the cover of the housing in the '923 patent is typically discarded with each spent element. This is undesirable from a conservation and solid waste standpoint, as the cover is usually a heavy plastic or metal component. It is generally desirable to minimize the amount of material discarded, particularly if a discarded element must be treated as hazardous waste and/or cannot be easily incinerated. The cover also represents a portion of the cost of the replacement element. As a result, this design adds cost to the replacement element.
The element in the '923 patent may also be separated from the cover, and the cover re-attached to the housing without a fresh element also being installed. As such, this design does not fully address the problems associated with operating an engine without a filter element installed.
An improved filter assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,065, also owned by the assignee of the present application. In this patent, a standpipe is similarly provided internally to the housing, and a spring-biased valve element is provided internal to the standpipe. The valve element is normally closed, and can be engaged and moved to an open position by a projection on an end cap of the element when the element is properly installed in the housing. The valve (and hence the filter assembly) generally cannot be operated without a proper filter element installed. The filter shown in the '065 patent overcomes some of the problems associated with the earlier '923 patent, however, the cover is attached to the element in the same manner as in the '923 patent, and fuel and oil can still drip onto the engine and the surrounding area when the filter element is replaced. Also, as in the '923 patent, the cover may be detached from the element and screwed back onto the housing with out a fresh element being installed. In some high-pressure fuel systems, the valve element may actually be forced open, and unfiltered fuel can be allowed to pass to the downstream components. This can also be detrimental to the engine.
It is therefor believed there exists a need for a still further filter that reduces if not eliminates, the mess and environmental issues associated with changing an element; and prevents the operation of the filter without a proper filter element.